Diffraction gratings are used in optics to couple light in or out from waveguiding structures. Diffraction gratings may also be used to provide angular dispersion of light comprising several wavelengths.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,477 discloses a method for fabricating diffractive optical components by replication using a matrix. The matrix is treated with a release agent. A substrate is treated with an adhesion promoter and covered with a copy material. The matrix is pressed to heated copy material in order to replicate the profile of the matrix.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,804 discloses a diffraction grating constituted by a substrate and a resin layer having a repetitive pattern formed on the substrate. The repetitive pattern is formed by hardening photo-curable resin in a mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,654 discloses a method for producing composite optical elements of glass and polymer material. A glass substrate is treated with a silanizing agent to activate its surface. An organic polymer material is applied to the activated surface with a mold platen forming the desired exterior configuration. The polymer material is cured, and the product, e.g. a diffraction grating, is subsequently released from the mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,433 discloses a diffractive optical device comprising a grating section, which has several different grating periods. According to the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,433, the grating section may be mass-produced by forming a nickel mold by an electroforming method, and by duplicating the mold using UV curable resin.